Girls in Black
by Nanda Grace
Summary: Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon sempre sonharam em ser agentes ... Mas só homens podem . Nada que uma idéia maluca,maquiagem,roupas masculinas e uma falsa voz grossa não possam resolver .
1. Prólogo

**( Harry Potter não me pertence , a tia Rowling pensou nele primeiro ... A Historia é UA . )**

**Beta : Bvcsalvatore .**

**Prólogo**

**( Mãe da Lily POV )**

Eu sempre adorei o fato da minha filha ser diferente da maioria das garotas da sua idade . Lily cultivava amizades facilmente mas tinha uma enorme dificuldade de mantê-las, por sorte ela tinha Marlene uma garota adorável que sempre estava do seu lado . Eu já vi essas duas quebrarem toda a minha louça japonesa , chorarem , correrem ... Mas o que elas sempre fizeram foi brincar de espiãs . Acho que Lily sempre foi fascinada pelos filmes que o pai dela assistia , lembro que com 4 anos de idade, ela se escondeu atrás do sofá para poder assistir o filme sem nós a vermos , quando ela foi "descoberta" levantou os braços e falou que nós não íamos deixá-la assistir porque tinha sangue ! Ok , ela estava certa eu jamais a deixaria ver aquele filme , mas o pai dela riu e a levou para assistir conosco .

Hoje como está chovendo e é terça feira , Marlene já deve estar perto de chegar . A mãe dela a deixa aqui toda terça e quinta de tarde para elas brincarem , afinal elas tem 7 anos , ou seja muita energia e a senhora Carline McKinnon é um doce , acho que vou aproveitar e chama-lá para tomar um chá .

Alguém acabou de apertar a campainha ,fui correndo no quarto de Lily e quando cheguei lá a vi recolhendo todos os seus pertences de espionagem .

- Olá Lily , acho que Lene chegou .

Sorri , chegando perto dela , ela olhou para mim com aqueles olhares travessos de quem ainda vai aprontar muito , e saiu do quarto dando pulinhos .

- LENE ! LENE ! Eu ganhei um macacão de espionagem ! Leeeeeeeene ! - Ela gritava enquanto corria até a sala , resolvi que era melhor ir até lá antes que meu vaso novo estivesse no chão . Quando cheguei lá , observei as McKinnons e as cumprimentei .

- É sempre muito bom ter a companhia de vocês . - Olhei para Lene e ela me abraçou .

- Eu te adoro tia ! - Ela me apertava e eu estava ficando um pouco vermelha com Carline olhando e rindo da cena .

- Eu também , agora vá brincar , Lily já deve estar a sua espera .- Ela foi até o outro lado da sala e se sentou no sofá junto de Lily .

Carline pediu desculpas e avisou que não ia poder ficar para o chá , agradeci por ela ter vindo e nós nos despedimos . Fui andando até o outro sofá e observei-as brincando .

- Eu quero ser uma espiã quando crescer ! - Lily gritava , colocando seus óculos de raio X .

- Eu também ! - Completou Lene sorrindo .

- Então , você promete para mim que nós vamos ser espiãs juntas ? - Perguntou Lily , olhando para Marlene séria .

- Prometo Lily . - Elas se abraçaram e eu acabei deixando escapar uma lágrima .

É sempre bom nossos filhos terem sonhos ,mas alguns são impossíveis ... Principalmente quando a única academia para espiões só aceita homens .

* * *

><p><strong>(NA : Oi ! Gente aqui estou eu com mais uma ideia mirabolante ... Peço desculpas pelo mini prólogo , mas os capítulos vão ser melhores e vão melhorando ao longo da historia . ****Espero que vocês gostem e garanto que vai ser bem melhor que Simplesmente Complicados . k**

**Obrigado a todas por começarem a ler , e mais um obrigado especial para a minha beta bvcsalvatore, a Isabelle Lovegood por ter dado uma revisada e a Cami Evans Potter pela escolha do nome . **

**Reviews ? Bjss !**

**(N/B : Oii gente ! Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse prólogo tanto quanto eu ! Estou aqui, esperando por mais capítulos *-*  
>E não precisa agradecer, pois sempre estarei aqui contigo para ler e betar essas fics maravilhosas ! Beijos! )<strong>


	2. Capítulo 1

** (1° capítulo)**

Hoje fazem 4 anos que eu descobri que o meu sonho era algo impossível . Acabei de fazer 15 anos e vou entrar no 2° ano do ensino médio , moro em Londres com minha família e eu sempre quis ser uma espiã , mas por acaso só homens podem . Até onde o machismo dessa sociedade vai ? Cadê os direitos iguais ? Tudo isso é horrível . Sei que já estou _grandinha_ de mais para continuar com essa pulga atrás da orelha , mas Lene e Tonks sabem que eu nunca vou me livrar dela . Marlene também nutria as mesmas esperanças e Tonks mora na cidade de Hogsmeade onde existe **a academia**. Agradeço por tê-las ao meu lado .

Ter um aniversário melhor do que o que eu estou tendo agora é impossível . Minha festa está resumida em comer chocolate, sorvete e pipoca vendo Tv deitada e se lamentando por essa sociedade . Como eu sou sortuda .

Pelo menos , minha mãe disse que mais tarde poderia me levar no shopping e eu escolheria o que quisesse , estou louca para ler uns 20 livros ... Mas duvido que eu possa comprar todos eles , vou levar o famoso sermão " Você já tem tantos !" Mas livro é uma coisa que eu necessito cada vez mais .

- LILY EVANS ! VOCÊ PEGOU MEU BATOM NOVO ? - Era só o que me faltava minha querida irmã Petúnia gritando pela casa , e me diga para que eu iria querer o batom dela ? Ela está atrapalhando meu feliz aniversário e se entrar no meu quarto ...

De que importa a moral que você tem se mesmo assim ela bate com toda a força a porta do seu quarto e não pede permissão ? Só me dei o trabalho de olhá-la sem tirar minha atenção da TV , estava passando Missão Impossível ! Eu não ia deixar Petúnia estragar isso .

- O que você quer Pepê ? - Agora ela vai surtar porque ela odeia esse apelido .

- Pepê ! Pepê ! Que horrível heim sua aberração ? Nem apelido você consegue fazer . Mas enfim , você pegou meu batom e eu preciso dele . Eu vou sair com o **meu** namorado e não vou deixar você me atrapalhar ! - Ai que histérica , o mundo sempre girando ao redor dela .

- Querida irmã, eu não peguei o seu lindo batom . Afinal , eu nunca atrapalharia o seu encontro com aquele monstro gosmento . - Ela me olhou repulsivamente , como se isso me afetasse . Eu já entrei no ensino médio e superei coisas bem piores .

- Não abra a boca para falar dele, o único monstro aqui é você . - Ta , ta , ta , ta agora eu posso começar a ligar para as ofensas dela ?

- Da nada , circulando . - Revirei meus olhos e apontei para a porta . Ela permaneceu no mesmo lugar . - Esperando o que ? O seu namorado virar gente ? - Ela bufou e resmungando saiu do meu quarto , enfim paz ...

Adivinha ? Meu celular começou a tocar , se não for nada importante eu mato alguém através da linha telefônica .

- Alô ? - Ouvi gritos do outro lado , ou seja é a Lene .- Lene ? Ta tudo bem ? -

- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO ! LILYSS TUDO DE BOM ! FELICIDADES ! - Eu ri , Marlene é sempre tão ... espontânea .

- Obrigada e aí o que você quer fazer hoje ? - Confesso que amo essa frase e sou viciada em Phineas e Ferb , eles são tão fofos !

- Lá vem ... Não sei Lilys o que você quer fazer ? É seu aniversário ! - Eu falei que mais tarde ia no shopping com minha mãe e perguntei se ela não queria ir conosco , ela aceitou e disse que chegava aqui em casa as três . Já eram duas e meia , então eu tinha mais meia hora com o Tom Cruise .

**##**

* * *

><p>Já eram quase três horas , finalmente decidi ir me arrumar . Peguei minha toalha e fui tomar um banho , quando saí encarei meu guarda-roupa e notei que como sempre : Eu não tinha o que vestir , sinceramente eu não ligo muito para ficar " arrumada e bonitinha " então peguei minha calça jeans cinza preferida , uma camiseta do Pink Floyd que eu tinha ganhado de Natal da Tonks e coloquei um tênis preto . Minha mãe odiava quando eu saia toda " escura " como ela diz , mas é só ela comprar roupas novas para mim que eu resolvo o problema .<p>

Saí do meu quarto e fui até a sala , encontrei minha mãe deitada no sofá no colo do meu pai . Eles são tão lindos juntos , acho que hoje em dia é quase impossível achar um amor como o deles . Tudo anda tão fútil , falso ... Eu olho para o meu pai e penso se um dia eu vou encontrar um homem que me ame tanto quanto ele ama minha mãe .

Porque eu estou tão sensível e amorosa ? Hormônios .

Cheguei mais perto dos dois e sentei no outro sofá .

- Mãe a Marlene vai também , ok ? - Ela se sentou meio rosada , acho que herdei dela o dom de corar .

- Claro , eu já esperava . - Meu pai riu de nós duas e ligou a TV.

- Lily quando que você passa um aniversário sem a Marlene ? Desde dos 4 anos que vocês não se desgrudam . - Ele falou rindo ainda mais , me deitei no sofá e estirei a lingua para ele.

- Bobão . - Revirei os olhos e o vi levantar uma sobrancelha .

- Lily Evans , você me chamou de Bobão ? Cadê o respeito ? - Ele se levantou , foi até o meu sofá e ficou por uns 5 minutos me encarando .

Eu tinha pensado que estava frita , até que ele começou a gargalhar . Estou falando sério : Gargalhar de mim !

- Você tinha que ver a sua cara . - Ele fez uma careta , como se eu tivesse ficado daquele jeito . - Vocês são todas iguais . - Então ele deu um tapinha no meu ombro e foi para a cozinha , cantando versos de " Atirei o pau no gato " Eu mereço meu pai mesmo .

A campainha tocou e minha mãe foi atender , Lene a abraçou tão forte que eu pensei ter visto minha mãe ficar sem fôlego, quando ela se livrou do abraço veio correndo até mim , gritando " ANIVERSARIANTE !" Eu sorri para ela , enquanto me levantava e a abraçava , senti na pele o sofrimento da minha mãe .

- Ta bom , né Lene ? Eu ainda quero respirar . - Falei ofegante . Ela me soltou constrangida .

- Desculpa , sou um pouco desastrada . - Um pouco ? Marlene McKinnon era a pessoa mais desastrada do mundo ! Eu a conheci porque ela quebrou meu apontador na pré-escola e eu comecei a chorar dizendo que o monstro destruidor de apontadores queria me pegar . Então desde que ela me disse que foi ela e não o monstro , eu devo minha vida e minhas noites de sono a ela .

- Meninas, vamos . - Minha mãe já havia pegado sua bolsa , e estava fora de casa . Nós duas apressamos o passo e fomos até o carro em uma mini corrida típica para ver quem ia no banco da frente , claro que eu ganhei . Agora você deve estar se perguntando porque duas garotas de 15 anos ainda brigam por isso , a resposta nem nós sabemos : É puro instinto . Enquanto Lene resmungava de eu ter roubado na corrida , liguei som no máximo fazendo minha mãe gritar .

- O que é isso LILY EVAAAANS ? - Eu gargalhei , pedindo para ela relaxar . Era só o Guns ! Eles são tipo , maravilhosos ! Como ela pode achar isso um baralho ? Simples mortais .

- Senhora Evans . - Marlene tossiu . - Ela está muito rebelde hoje , sugiro que a ponha de castigo . - Eu olhei para Lene incrédula .

- SUA TRAIDORA ! - Virei e comecei a resmungar coisas de como eu era uma ótima filha e só estava sendo mal compreendida . Acho que minha mãe perdeu a paciência porque ela acabou estourando .

- As duas , caladas . Agora . Nem mais um pio .

Eu admito que sou uma garota rebelde , porque falei bem baixinho " pio " e Marlene acabou rindo baixo no banco de trás , então nós fomos em silêncio mortal até a entrada do shopping .

- Mãe , nós duas podemos descer aqui enquanto você vai estacionar ? - Minha mãe afirmou com a cabeça e eu mandei um beijo para ela, quando saí do carro gritei . - Te espero na livraria ! - Não teve tempo nem dela reclamar , eu já estava dentro do shopping .

- Lily , sabe com o que eu fiquei com vontade agora ? - Eu ri um pouco e ela continuou . - Doritos , Chocolate e Brinquedos de espionagem .

Lene ? Marlene McKinnon qual era o seu problema ? Eu soltei uma gargalha e a puxei para a loja de brinquedos .

- Lembra que todo aniversário nós vinhamos aqui e eu comprava o novo Kit para espiões ?

- Claro ! Como eu amava ... - Ela soltou um gritinho , olhando para a vitrine . - Olha esses brinquedos agora são aprovados pela Academia ! - Eu olhei para ela sem saber se sorria ou se chorava .

Acho que ela acabou notando o meu problema .

- Sabe , eu andei pensando muito essa semana em o que de dar de aniversário e acho que o melhor presente , foi uma ideia .

Ela sorria sem parar , e eu me perguntava o que estava passando dentro daquela cabecinha loira .

- Que tal nós irmos para a Academia ?

- Somos mulheres, querida . - Respondi sarcástica .

- Mas essa semana eu fui atrás das melhores lojas de fantasia da cidade e tenho certeza que nós conseguimos passar despercebidas por um tempo . É só nós nos fantasiarmos de homem Lilys ! As inscrições para o segundo ano são próxima semana ! Tudo se encaixa perfeitamente .

Por um minuto achei isso loucura , mas depois eu pensei : Eu não sou louca mesmo ?  
>- Eu topo - Abracei-a tão forte que agora eu era a desastrada .- Lene linda do meu coração ! Obrigada , obrigada , obrigada , obrigada ... - Ela gargalhou .<p>

- Nada Lily . Você merece isso .

- Você também ! Vamos ser os machos mais lindos dessa academia ! -Nós duas rimos por um tempo , até que minha mãe chegou e confusa perguntou o que nós estávamos fazendo da loja de brinquedo , respondendo que pensando no passado . Ela nos abraçou e me levou para a livraria onde eu comprei dois livros , um romântico e outro um tipico livro de aventuras de espiões . K

_**Eu na Academia de Hogwarts ? Acho que posso me acostumar com a ideia ...**_

* * *

><p><strong>(NA): Antes de tudo, eu sei que eu sou uma já tinha escrito até o chapp 5 ... Só que eu perdi tudo por ficar muito tempo sem alterar,esse eu só consegui salvar porque estava no meu email,eu sinto muito ): *lágrimas* eu nunca mais entrei e eu amava tanto essa queria realmente saber se vale a pena correr atrás e escrever todos os outros capítulos,sabe se vocês realmente vão ler e tudo ... Pq eu tenho uma folhinha que tem os pontos importantes de todos os capítulos,detalhes adicionais e outras coisinhas ,me falem o que vocês pensam sobre isso. Outra coisa,eu já pedi desculpa por nunca mais ter entrado ? Eu já fui castigada não se preocupem DD:'**

**Eu gostaria de agradecer as lidas que leram esse prólogo e as que estão aqui ? (Alguém leu mesmo isso ? ) **

**Então,beijos e me digam mesmo ! :*****


End file.
